Healing Wounds
by SSX
Summary: [EXE5 spoilers, PG] After the final battle at the Nebula base, Yuuichirou is recovering in the hospital. By chance, he meets up with an amnesiac Dr. Regal. What lies in store for the former tyrant? Colaboration with Plantman.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Healing Wounds  
AUTHORS: Plantman and SSX  
FEEDBACK: Lovely! Review.  
SPOILERS: High ones from the ending of EXE5 (Team Colonel). Watch out.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Angst, Drama, Yuu/Regal friendship (it's not going to be a shounen ai fest, trust us).  
DISCLAIMER: No, we don't own these characters, save the few OCs we threw in, but we hope they won't tear the story's plot apart. CAPCOM owns Yuu and Regal, and both authors are hereby stating they're thankful for it.

--

Healing Wounds  
by Plantman and SSX

--

As the nurse pushed his wheelchair to reach the dining room, Hikari Yuuichirou thought of the past days, mixed feelings overwhelming him. A feeling of despair was taking over him; he didn't doubt his father would be happy to see one of his unfinished projects to take place, but in no doubt he would also disapprove of the means Dr. Regal had used to get Kokoro Network to work.

Dr. Regal. He hadn't given a thought to him, truth to be told.

He hadn't seen Dr. Regal after he woke up. Yuuichirou assumed he was sent to the same hospital, but he couldn't remember anything. He didn't know if something worse had happened to him. He hadn't tried remembering, either; the exposition to KokoroNet had left him physically and emotionally exhausted. Everything was coming back to him, but he prefered not to accelerate the process.

But now, he couldn't help but wonder what fate the other man could have encountered. He hoped the other scientist had survived. Despite his crimes and the pain and suffering he caused to him, his family, and many people in the world, Yuuichirou couldn't bring himself to hate the man or wish for his death.

"Dr. Hikari, how are you feeling?"

The nurse's question abruptly ended Yuuichirou's musings. Being unable to face the woman for obvious reasons, he just smiled. "Pretty fine, thank you."

"That's good!" the nurse, whose name was Ami, answered back. "I was getting worried because you didn't answer back. Is there something bothering you?"

"Well..." He pondered for a moment, carefully choosing how to word his worries. "I was wondering if anyone else was brought here the same day I did."

"Oh, well... yes, I do believe someone was brought here the same day you were. I do believe the police is with him right now. I don't know what for, to be honest" Ami replied as she pushed Yuuichirou's chair to the dinning area.

Yuuichirou hesitated, but he really had to ask. "Ami... is it possible for you to take me there?"

Ami's cheerful tone changed, or so it seemed to him. "I guess, but... is he a friend of yours?"

"He..." She didn't need to know the full details, he reasoned. A little lie wouldn't hurt, would it? "He's a colleage of mine."

Ami approached the door of the dining room and opened it, pushing the brown-haired scientist inside. "Well, Doctor... to be honest, I don't think I can get you there. He's in a restricted area of the hospital."

Yuuichirou sighed. That was precisely what he had expected. "I see. Any hopes if my credentials might override that?" He loathed to use his status as one of the most respected scientists in SciLabs to get favors, but his sense of righteousness was telling him to send his pride to hell.

Ami blinked a few times, understanding somehow the need of the brown haired man. "I'll see what I can do, Dr. Hikari. For now, please wait here, and rest up." With that, Ami stopped the chair in a comfortable area of the dinning room, not too noisy, and rather warm and calm.

Yuuichirou nodded as he was left in the large area, feeling somewhat anxious about what would be happening in the room he thought Regal was being under interrogation. He couldn't help but fear what the police could do to him. He was a brilliant scientist, even if he had taken a bad route, he could do so much to help others if given the chance, and if he had it on his heart to try to start over.

Not too long after Ami left him, the nurse came back in company of one of the directives of the Hospital. Time to put his infliences to work.

"Dr. Hikari. I've been told you want to see one of the patients on the restricted area?" The man asked while fixing his broad glasses' frame.

"If it could be possible," Yuuichirou replied with a small smile, "I would like to be able to see him, it's important for me."

The directive nodded, pondering the situation fora few moments before sighing softly, deciding to allow the scientist to have it his way. It wouldn't be a smart move to upset one of the top scientist of Sci Lab. "Very well, I'll allow you to see him. However, he's currently on custody of the police. I'm afraid you won't have much privacy when you address him."

"That's alright to me. Thank you for your understanding, sir, I appreciate it." Stabbing a pea with his fork, he brought it to his mouth and swallowed it whole, smiling apologetically to the hospital director and to Ami. "I won't interfere with the police investigation, rest assured."

"I hope so." The director nodded and walked away, whispering something to Ami the nurse before leaving.

"Are you ready, Dr. Hikari?" Ami asked, taking a grip on the wheelchair's handle.

Yuu eyed the gelatine and the lemonade.

This couldn't wait.

Yuuichirou dropped the fork next to his half-finished dinner. "Yeah, I believe so, Ami. Thanks."

--

In the restricted area of the Hospital, a detective towered by the side of the only bed in one of the rooms. "So, you don't recall anything ? How convenient, don't you think, Dr. Regal?"

Dr. Regal laid on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his head. He had been enduring the interrogatory for about a hour and a half. He had just woken up a brief 15 minutes before just to be welcomed by the sight of this detective, who was currently showering him in questions. He couldn't remember much at all, a big gap presented in his memories. He knew who he was. he knew almost everything about himself and his life, but he couldn't remember anything recent at all.

"Well, Dr. Regal?" The detective pressed.

"I told you before, I can't remember any of the things you're asking me." Regal replied dryly, this wasn't a good day so far. Wake up to be harassed by a detective about events he couldn't recall at all... he didn't wish a similar fate for anyone.

Somebody knocked on the door, and both Regal and the detective immediately looked up to see. A nurse stood on the doorframe, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt..."

The annoyed detective crossed his arms and shot the poor nurse a death glare. "What is it? I thought I said 'no interruptions' when I got here."

"I'm truly sorry, sir, but somebody wishes to speak with the patient and--"

"I don't care." spat the detective. "I wouldn't give a damn if it were to be the president who asked that. I am trying to get some answers here, and being interrupted during the interrogation isn't the fastest way to get them."

"But, sir, the hospital director said--"

"With all due respect, what part of 'I don't care' you haven't grasped yet, ma'am?" The waiting had wore off the detective's patience. "You don't seem to realise this is a criminal, therefore he's not entitled to all the benefits of being hospitalized here. And that includes having visitors."

The sound of a wheelchair interrupted the discussion, as a hazel-haired man wearing a hospital gown entered the room. The detective recognized this man as Hikari Yuuichirou, the other scientist involved in the case he was working in.

Yuuichirou grabbed Ami's hand in order to get her attention. "Would you excuse us, Ami?"

"Dr. Hikari!"

"It'll be alright, just wait in the hall."

The nurse looked at him, then at the detective, and finally glanced at the patient, whom she only knew by the name of 'Regal'. The man appeared to be harmless; however, she could tell he wasn't in the best of moods, and she couldn't blame him.

"Fine, Dr. Hikari. Let me know when you're done." Ami nodded and closed the door after her.

Yuuichirou smiled at her and nodded before she left. Then, he turned his attention to the detective. "I'm sorry to interrupt your investigation, Detective..." he squinted, trying to read the name in the man's badge. "...Stone. But,I would like to known how Dr. Regal is doing."

The detective wasn't one bit pleased by the interruption, but nodded. Perhaps Dr. Hikari could provide more information and a trustworthy witness in the case. "It's alright, Dr. Hikari. He seems to be fine outside of a minor concussion. However, he has... conveniently forgotten everything about his activities on Nebula. Or that's what he claims."

Yuuichirou nodded and looked at Regal, who didn't seem to recognize him right away. Somehow, Yuuichirou felt the other man wasn't lying about his memory. "Have the medics turned down a report on his condition yet? It's not impossible for him to have partially lost his memory if certain conditions are met."

"No, not yet. I'm interrogating him to see what I can find out."

"And I tell you" Regal sighed, eye-locking with the detective, "that I do not know what you're talking about."

"So you claim the words 'Kokoro Network' or 'Hikari Report' mean nothing to you?"

"That's correct."

The detective sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did you mention something about a 'selective memory loss', Dr. Hikari?"

"Yes." He looked again at Regal. "Would you mind if I speak to Dr. Regal in private?"

The detective gave Yuuichirou a nasty shot. "I'm being indulgent by letting you stay around, Dr. Hikari. Are you implying I'm asking the wrong questions to this man?"

"I am not implying anything, detective Stone. But if this helps, I am certain your investigation would advance faster."

The scientist seemed determined, thought Stone. He felt offended at the fact this man thought could get the answers he had obviously failed to get during the past minutes. The man wasn't an idiot, that was very clear to the detective, but he couldn't help feeling insulted about this. "What makes you so sure you'll suceed, Dr. Hikari? You damn well know what this man has done..." Stone waved lazily to Regal, who looked genuinely puzzled. "This man. You, out of everybody else, know his deeds."

Yuuichirou looked sternly at Detective Stone. "That's why I want to give it a try."

* * *

- to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer on chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

Detective Stone rolled his eyes and moved towards the door. "Fine. Whatever. You've got five minutes, no more than that."

"Thank you, Detective Stone." Yuuichirou waited until the man had left the room and pushed his chair to the the side of the bed to get a closer look to the black haired man that laid on it. "So, Dr. Regal, what exactly can you remember?"

Dr. Regal sighed, giving a genuinely thankful look to the brunette, relieved of having the detective off him for at least a few minutes. "I am not sure. I can remember working with my father on a project I was assisting him with, then everything seems to be blurry. I can't remember anything. It's almost like... like I've been sleeping for 10 years. I don't know or remember anything that happened in that lapse. I'm surprised of what year we're at now." Regal sighed heavily, feeling truly lost and frustrated about his current condition. "I... I think you're familiar. Have we met before? I'm sure I've seen you in the past."

Dr. Hikari adjusted his glasses, absentmindedly. It seemed that, indeed, he had lost his memory partially. But how could it be? Why only the last 10 years or so of his memory have been erased? Such an accident couldn't have happened just because. Could it have been caused or provoked in some way by the Kokoro Network?

"I... yes. My father is Hikari Tadashi, I'm sure you've met him before."

Regal blinked. "So you're the son of my father's partner? I've heard about you from him, but I never had the chance to meet you." He extended his hand to shake Yuuichirou's. "It's a pleasure to meet you... though in these odd circumstances."

Yuuichirou felt odd to be introduced again to this man, but he shaked hands nonetheless. "Likewise."

Regal nodded slightly, he could feel some sort of tension in the air. Not from him, but from the scientist before him. Something was making him uneasy, and Dr. Regal could only think it had to do with himself. "May I ask, Dr. Hikari, if you know what's happening here? I am uncertain of what answers this Detective seeks."

Yuuichirou sighed. "I think I do. But judging by your current state, I'd rather not take risks and give you my full version of the story." The brown-haired scientist didn't think it would be wise to dump the details in his brain just like that, not until he learned the results of the tests anyway.

To be honest with himself, he couldn't think of a better way to summarize to this man all the crimes he's had committed during the past years in just 5 minutes.

Regal frowned and looked around the room for a second, not knowing what else to say. Not only he had been harassed by the police into details of some supposed scheme he didn't remember taking part into, but now this man before him seemed to feel somewhat i distressed /i around him. What he could have done that would make people treat him and refer to him as a criminal?

In that moment, the black haired scientist just wished he could close his eyes and slink back into a dreamless sleep, hoping that he'd wake up to a world that'd make more sense.

Yuuichirou noticed Regal's face and realised Detective Stone wouldn't get the answers he was longing for. Breathing heavily, and hoping he wouldn't give the man a terrible shock, he said, "I can, however, give you a small tour, if that helps."

Regal blinked a couple of times and glanced back to the brunette. Right now, he didn't feel like being filled in anything. But he knew there was no way to avoid his current situation. Whatever happened, it was best to clear it as soon as possible.

"I'd appreciate it, Dr. Hikari." His reply was barely above a whisper.

Yuuichirou adjusted his glasses and did his best effort of summarizing Regal's life in succint phrases, avoiding small details like Regal's failed attempt to destroy humanity and Yuuichirou's whereabouts during the past months. As he had explained to him, Regal had suffered from severe stress and trauma caused by working 24/7, which in turn had caused him to 'become' evil, to create a NetMafia which in turn affected the whole world, and interfering with the Electopian government's Science Labs and a secret project which codename was 'Kokoro Network'. That seemed like a plausible explanation to Yuuichirou, for the time being.

The brunette looked at Regal, scrutinizing him. If anyone looked at his face in that moment, nobody would be able to tell if Dr. Regal was impressed or even affected by what Dr. Hikari had sumarized about him. His expression had barely changed one bit as the explanation proceeded. But his only visible eye betrayed what his face would not.

Dr. Regal was distressed by the news. Insanity had taken over him? But how? Why? He couldn't remember at all, he couldn't even think of much stress being placed into him. He couldn't remember anything, but he could tell the other man's words were truth.

On that moment, the detective decided to enter the room again. This time, though, he was holding an envelope, which he nonchalantly handed to Yuuichirou.

Stone sat down in a nearby chair and faced Regal. "Well."

Yuuichirou retrieved the tests and skimmed the documents. He then looked back at the detective. "This is..."

"'Impossible'?" countered the detective. "Yes. From all the accounts, yes, it is."

Regal sighed softly, grunting lowly as the detective came back into the room. He watched the other two men talking. "What is 'impossible'?" He shifted in the bed, trying to have a more comfortable position. "Would you care to inform me what is that?" The black haired man pointed to the envelope and the documents Yuuichiriou was holding.

"Your memories. It's all like Dr. Hikari said. They're just gone... somehow." Poor Detective Stone couldn't believe it either, judging by how bewildered he looked.

"According to the notes on the fMRI and EEG tests, some portions of Dr. Regal's brain, the ones related to memory functions, were damaged, which would explain the memory loss Dr. Regal claims." explained Yuuichirou. "By studying several process of the interactions between humans and navis, I've learned about neurological process, but I've never seen anything like this before. I've heard of documented cases, but this..."

The truth was, Yuuichirou was certain the Kokoro Network had caused it, although he hadn't quite figured out how. Only Regal would know how to operate it, and theoretically Yuuichirou could, too, but he had been unconscious when he supposed it had happened. The whole process of it would be hard to explain to the police, not just this detective. He knew the Kokoro Network by theory, having read his father's notes, and he was certain that if such an accident were to happen, it would've affected everyone in the range of the whole Network... including him. Yuuichirou could remember everything, save for a few fuzzy details.

Something doesn't fit here, thought Yuuichirou. Someone caused it... but _who_?

"Maybe I can shed some light into this matter." A voice interrupted.

The Detective Stone shot a nasty glare to the newcomer. "Who are you, sir? Who authorized you to come inside?" He stood up and stalked in quick steps towards the man at the door. Before the man could shout anything else, a badge was displayed in front of his face. "C-Commander Barrel?"

Barrel placed his badge back into the inner pocket of his jacket. "I have some information I'd like to share with Dr. Regal and Dr. Hikari if possible. In... private."

Regal couldn't quite hear what the other man said. He was beginning to feel a headache building up, too many things going at once were quickly wearing him off.

"I, uh, I guess I'll leave you alone." Detective Stone scuttled out of the room as fast as he had entered it.

"Commander Barrel, it's good to see you." said Yuuichirou, pointing to a nearby chair.

"Drop the boundaries, Dr. Hikari. And I'd prefer to stand, if you don't mind."

Yuuichirou nodded. "I suppose you're here to investigate?"

"On the contrary. I know all that is needed to know about this issue, Dr. Hikari. I will entrust you the following information, because I'm certain you'll do what's best with it." Barrel nodded, before glancing at Regal for a moment. He carefully chose how to word this information. "After you fell unconscious, the main system of the Kokoro Network restarted itself and overloaded. Somehow, the overload managed to erase completely the last 10 years of Dr. Regal's memories. To him, the last 10 years never happened." Barrel dismissed Yuuichirou's quizzical look, and the doctor understood there was something else, something the raven-haired man wanted to keep to himself.

"So..." Dr. Regal rubbed his temple tiredly, trying to understand. "What you're saying is that in the last few years I've been a criminal? That I tried to dominate the world for no aparent reason? If that's true, if I am really the mad man Detective Stone said I was... what is going to happen with me? What I am supposed to do?"

Barrel sighed. "What the police is going to do is to put you in jail, for an indefinite amount of time. All the proof points you as the only perpetrator, and your cronies have already confessed their crimes, naming you as their main leader."

Barrel looked outside through the window. It was a bright day, not a cloud in sight. He glanced at Regal, who was returning the look, wishing for a good reply. "However, due to the given circumstances, it's impossible to get a full-fledged confession from the main leader of Nebula. Our scientists are trying to decipher the way the Kokoro Network works, but all of its documents and the machines operating it were lost after the vulcano's eruption. It would be too much to have SciLabs recreate such an intrincate system just to get the answers the NetPolice wants."

Yuuichirou handed the tests results to Regal, assuming the black-haired scientist would like to review them. "Is there a way to change the sentence?"

The main commander of the NetPolice frowned. "What do you have on mind, Dr. Hikari?"

"I..." Yuuichirou paused and thought of the words that were to come out from his mouth. It was an ilogic decision, and more than one person would question his sanity. Why did he feel in such need to favor his kidnapper?

"I would like to appoint Regal as a SciLab intern, if possible. Let him repay his crimes there. That's what I suggest."


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer on chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

Both Barrel and Regal stared at Yuuichirou, dumbfounded.

"Dr. Hikari, with all due respect, this man committed a crime and the law says he has to pay for it, with or without confession." Barrel said gravely.

"I know" replied Yuuichirou, his tone borderlining in exasperation. "But, isn't the purpose of condemning a man to jail to make him repent from his crimes? This man doesn't even know what's happened during his last 10 years, how do you suppose he's going to feel regret for ten years that never occured in his mind?"

Regal was confused to say the least. He certainly couldn't remember any of the crimes he was going to be condemned for. He didn't like the idea one bit, but he understood, if he really commited such crimes, he didn't expect much mercy. Why was Dr. Hikari trying to help him to avoid the imprisionment? He sighed and examined the documents the other scientist handed to him, confirming what he was already told.

Barrel looked deeply in Yuuichirou's eyes, and saw an uncanny determination on him. He rubbed his chin, pondering the situation, and decided to conceed the doctor his point. "Well... I guess something could be arranged." He also wished Dr. Regal could have a fresh start, and lead a better life, like his father, Dr. Wily, wanted. "I am sure I can try to change his sentence to serving as intern in SciLabs. With proper security measures, of course. He's a brilliant scientist, I'm sure he could be a great addition to the SciLabs' staff."

"I agree. We're always happy to welcome new scientists into the SciLabs." Yuuichirou smiled. "I will take all the responsability over this."

"Very well." Barrel looked back at Regal. "What do you say, Dr. Regal?"

Regal pondered the situation for a moment. This felt like a rollercoaster, going up and down very fast. He didn't really have to consider the options, but he still wondered why Yuuichirou Hikari was willing to take responsibility for him. "Very well. I admit I don't have much choice, but I would like to atone for my crimes. Even if I don't remember them, I'd rather try to pay my debt to society in useful ways."

"Alright then." Barrel nodded and glanced to Dr. Hikari. "We'll have to make the arrangements, and you will have to present yourself to take the formal and legal responsibility over Dr. Regal."

"Understood. As I've been told, I should be released tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind if I fill the forms then." Dr. Hikari moved his wheelchair to the door. "I guess I'll take my leave. Excuse me."

"Dr. Hikari, would you be so kind to wait for me outside? I'd like to have a word with you before you go to your ward." said Barrel, approaching him.

Yuuichirou was puzzled at first, but shrugged. "Okay, Commander."

Barrel helped Yuu out and remained in the room to talk with Regal a bit more. Ami was waiting outside in the hall, as she had promised her patient she'd do. "Dr. Hikari!"

"Ami." Her patient nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much for waiting."

"Ah, it's nothing... you're under my care, after all. Let's go then?"

"Er, not yet, Ami. I need to talk with that man first." Yuuichirou waved to the door. Ami spotted the raven-haired man she had seen on the hall before he entered that same room Yuuichirou had just left.

Just then, Barrel exited the room himself. A rather confused and tired Regal was left alone to have some needed rest. "Dr. Hikari." He noticed the nurse and bowed slightly. "Evening, ma'am."

"Right." Yuuichirou nodded, patting his nurse gently. "Thanks Ami, I can get to my room myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be there in less than an hour." said Yuuichirou, apologetically. "I'm sorry to be such a burden, pushing me around just to meet somebody in the other side of the hospital."

"It's okay, Dr. Hikari, I'm getting used to it" replied Ami, chuckling. "Please don't be late, though. Excuse me." Ami the nurse walked towards the stairs and disappeared.

Yuuichirou's smile faded, and he turned to face Barrel. "Commander... no, Barrel. I fear you might be hiding something."

Barrel said nothing. He had a feeling the good doctor knew most of the truth already.

The brunette adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I'll tell you my theory. If that hypothesis about Kokoro Network that you told Regal is true, he wouldn't be the only one affected by it. Everyone exposed to Kokoro Network would've had sequels like Regal's, unless somebody interfered with it to focus it in one person."

Barrel's look told Yuuichirou all he needed to know. "You know who did it, don't you?"

Barrel sighed softly and nodded slightly, walking with the scientist towards his room. "Dr. Hikari, if your son was in danger, you'd be willing to risk it all for his sake, wouldn't you?"

Yuuichirou blinked a few times, confused as to why the raven-haired man would ask him such a thing all of sudden. "Of course I would, what kind of father I'd be if I wouldn't?"

Barrel smirked a bit and nodded. "Exactly. What kind of man would let his son die in the eruption of a volcano?"

Dr. Hikari's eyes widened slightly as the sudden realization hit him. "...Dr. Wily?"

"Yes."

Yuuichirou was expecting anything, but this. "But... why? I mean, how? His consciouness was eaten by Proto nearly a year ago. We never found him when the SciLabs scientists scouted what was left of it. And even if he could come back," he took a pause to breath, and continued, "even if he could, why would he help him now, and not before? He's never shown regret for his actions, let alone regret his child's..."

But it did make sense, after all. No one else but Tadashi Hikari, Dr. Wily, and their sons would know how to operate Kokoro Network. With nothing left of Tadashi Hikari's consciousness, only Regal and him would be left with the knowledge of the Kokoro Network.

And, apparently, Wily as well.

Barrel began to play with the small medals around his neck. "Those are answers that only Dr. Wily himself can provide." He pondered for a moment whether to tell everything to the scientist or not.

After a small pause, he carried on. "To be honest with you, Dr. Hikari, I formed this team by request of Dr. Wily. He asked me to stop his son at all costs. Why he has come to regret the insanity of his own son just now, I do not know. But it was his wish for his son to have the life Wily gave up on long time ago."

"I see." Yuuichirou lied. He really couldn't understand why, but it somehow made sense in his mind. So he just shrugged off the thought for the day. Smile and nod. And so he did.

"Very well. I guess that's all then. I'll take you to the elevator." Barrel didn't wait for Yuuichirou to reply and pushed his wheelchair all the way to the elevator.

"Thanks, Commander Barrel." said Yuuichirou, pushing the button to open the elevator's door.

"No need to thank me for, Dr. Hikari." Barrel helped Yuuichirou inside, before turning around to walk away. He needed to have a couple of words with the medics and Detective Stone. Preparing an audience to try to change Regal's sentence into internship on SciLabs wouldn't be easy, but he knew what strings to pull to get what he wanted. Barrel couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Regal would be able to climb the hill he was about to be put in front of. Only time would tell.

--

Dr. Regal casted a glance to the bundle of clothing that was delivered to him. He examined them; it seemed like a suit of a rich burgandy shade and a matching robe. The black-haired man sighed softly, slightly exasperated, as he picked it up and walked to what looked like a small dressing table arranged in his hospital room. As he sat up in front of the mirror, he quickly noticed how different he seemed to be from what he remembered himself to be. He had grown a well kept goatee he never remembered having or ever intended to have. But what really caught his interest was the strange piece over his right eye.

"What in the world..." Regal reached cautiously to brush his fingertips over the cold, metallic surface, quickly realizing this piece was permanently attached to his face. A low growl crept out of the man's throat. He recognized this piece as one of his father's early designs in his robotics investigation; it was his father's attempt to help to recover sight for those who had lost complete eye function. How in the world he ended up with one?

Regal decided he really didn't want to find out. He stood up to dress up in the garb that was handed to him. Just a few minutes after, he was completely dressed. Once more, he examinated his looks in the mirror.

"Well, I definitively look somewhat threatening..." He spoke without much humor. He could change his appearance a bit, but he decided it was best not to and confront the reality as it was.

A knock on the door drove him off his musings. "Excuse me, Dr. Regal, are you ready?" A nurse peeked into the room. Regal concluded the police was here to take him away.

Regal took a look at himself. Whatever belongings he used to have, he lacked them now, except for that bloody eyepatch that he had no means to take off of him. "Yes, I am."

"Okay," said the nurse, and walked away, apparently to bring the policeman or woman who would escort him on his way to his new 'home'.

Dr. Regal waited until the police agents walked into the room. He certainly expected heavy security from what he was told his crimes were. Thankfully, Detective Stone wasn't there this time; a lady dressed in a salmon colored suit came inside and carefully secured a pair of handcuffs on his hands.

"Let's go" was all the lady said. The black-haired man was glad at least her tone was rather neutral, he had enough of being yelled at by a random stranger. As he was taken into the patrol that would transport him to the Police Station, he walked straight up. He never bowed his head one bit. He was a criminal, and he wasn't proud at all of what crimes he commited, but he wouldn't hang his head in shame asking for forgiveness. The scientist was determined to pay for his crimes to the best of his ability, and he'd work hard to do it.

After arriving to the station, the nameless policewoman lead Regal to a small room in the deepest reaches of it. Another policeman was waiting for Regal and the policewoman there. He silently handed the woman a package, mumbled something to her ear, and left.

The woman opened the package and took out its contents, showing them to Regal. "Dr. Regal, do you know what this is?"

Regal scrutinized the small object the woman was showing him. "It's a satellital tracking chip." He said without hesitation.

"Correct. Then I don't need to explain what I'm going to do with this."

A couple of minutes later, the woman had successfully introduced the chip in Dr. Regal's right wrist. She quickly wiped the tiny spouts of blood from his hand, and nodded. "This chip is connected to a secure satellite network with no direct link to the SciLabs network or the internet you know of. Wherever you go, a laboratory, a park, the shower, we'll know. And if you're somewhere out of bounds, Commander Barrel has ordered us to send you into jail, and let the judges decide how long you're staying there to rot. Am I clear?"

Dr. Regal nodded. This wasn't going to be an easy nor a very pleasing experience, but he decided to make of this a personal challenge. He was certain the crimes he commited warranted the treatment he was receiving, it didn't make things easier for him. Admittedly it was a good incentive to prove to everyone that he could repay his debt to society beyond their expectations.

"Alright," she spoke in a slightly more friendly tone. "Dr. Hikari is here to take you into SciLabs. Don't mess it up, Dr. Regal."

The black haired man suppressed an annoyed groan. "Rest assured I won't, miss. I am no fool."

As if he were summoned, Yuuichirou entered the room. The woman dismissed herself, and Regal stood up. No words were needed, and both scientists understood this.


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer on part 1_

_

* * *

_

Dr. Regal sighed softly as he typed a few commands into the computer he was working at. Two weeks had passed since he began his internship in SciLabs, and so far it wasn't the most pleasant experience for him. People within the labs were wary about him; he wasn't trusted at all, and the only person to ever show any form of trust was Dr. Yuuichirou Hikari. As much as he tried to cope with the feeling of rejection, the distrust from his co-workers, and the fact he was marked with a chip to track him down like an animal, it was too much for him to handle.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if this internship was any better than being in jail. He wanted to succeed, but the truth was, he was close to give up and just ask to be locked into a cold cell, and have the key thrown away.

Somebody knocked on the door, putting an abrupt end to Regal's musings. "Dr. Regal?"

The scientist turned around to see Yuuichirou, who smiled politely and sat down next to him. "Working hard, I suppose. Have you finished already? My wife's made a delicious dinner."

Since Yuuichirou was Regal's legal tutor, he had been forced to give him a temporary shelter. Netto and Rockman were a bit uncomfortable to see the 'deranged madman' they had battled nearly a month ago sleeping in the couch, but Haruka didn't mind at all. The man left with Yuuichirou at dawn everyday and didn't return after a couple of hours, or even days, depending of the work load at SciLabs.

Regal looked at the other man, giving a half hearted smile in return. He didn't feel like going anywhere right now. "Yes, I'm done. I'm saving the document right now, actually." Regal looked back to the monitor of his computer as it saved the program into a disc. Once the disc was ejected, the black haired scientist placed it into a protective case and handed it to Dr. Hikari. "That should complete my assignment. I suppose I'll be given a new one tomorrow?" Regal's voice held a rather unenthusiastic hint on it. Pressing a few more keys, the black haired man turned the computer off, picking up a pair of white gloves that laid by the pad of the mouse, slowly and somewhat distractedly, he began to put them on.

"Well..." Yuuichirou patted slightly Regal's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll feel better after eating something." He suspected Regal wasn't telling him the truth, which wouldn't be that surprising. He couldn't imagine what kind of turmoil was going out on his brain, so he prefered not to ask, for now. "Come on, I'd rather not arrive late today."

Regal nodded and stood up, waiting for Dr. Hikari to lead the way. He felt somewhat it was his place to always go behind the man. He admitted he felt somewhat more secure that way, even if he felt sometimes Yuuichirou was like a shield. And he didn't want to make his tutor feel used that way.

* * *

Dr. Regal walked out of the small office where the projects were assigned on. He decided not to open the folder and review his assigment on his way to the office he worked at with Dr. Hikari. However, something caught his attention as he passed by the recreation room for the employees. 

He could have sworn he heard his name.

"...a scientist who collaborated with SciLabs to develop the laser that saved the Earth from a comet collision, is presumed to be missing after these incidents. Keep tuned to find out more about..."

Dr. Regal's curiosity got the best of him, making him walk into the room and standing barely under the threeshold. What he saw immediately after, made him tighten his grip on the folder he carried. Before his eyes, there was a video recorded during the first transmission of the Kokoro Network, less than a month ago. The video showed himself giving a speech to the world about his ambition and 'dreams' for a world full of true evil and true darkness.

He was told he was a criminal, but as more images were displayed, as more reports were filled about his activities, it became more and more obvious to him the magnitude of his crimes. He said nothing, once more his face wouldn't show reaction to what he was watching and hearing.

He couldn't take to hear anymore. Regal quickly turned around, gripping almost painfully his assigment's folder, and rushed in quick steps to the office, as if to lock himself away from the truth that was accidentally exposed to him.

Just by the time he was entering the office, he stumbled upon Yuuichirou, who gave to his colleage a surprised look. "Dr. Regal? What is--"

Dr. Regal let his folder fall down. He blinked a few times, unable to hide his shock anymore. "I'm... 'Im sorry, Dr. Hikari." He replied as he kneeled to pick up the folder. After entering the lab, he literally dropped himself in the chair and rested his upper body on the desk.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Regal?" Yuuichirou gave a concerned glance at his colleage. "What's wrong?"

"Y-yes..." Dr. Regal sat up straight and rubbed his forehead, trying to regain his composture to no avail. His hands were shaking, even if it was a very suble motion that only a very observant person could notice. "I'm fine, Dr. Hikari, don't worry."

Yuuichirou looked at the other scientist, skeptic. "No, you're not." He placed a hand on Regal's shoulder, patting him. "Come on, you can tell me."

Regal sighed heavily and nodded. "I... I saw a report in the news when I was picking up my new assignment... It was a report about me before I was found in the hospital." He paused for a moment, trying to hide the commotion the best he could, "Was I really that mad man on those videos?"

The brown-haired main sighed. He had expected this to happen, but he honestly didn't want it to be so soon. Yuuichirou retrieved an empty glass from the desk and poured water in it. "Here. Take a drink." He picked another chair to sit in and contemplated the man, while Dr. Regal drank the water slowly. "That's in the past now. Don't worry."

The black haired scientist took the glass of water, taking a few sips from it to try to calm down. He knew he had to have done something terrible in that lapse of his forgotten past, but he never thought he'd be capable of attempt to submit the world into the darkness. After a few more sips he finally managed to calm a bit and faced Yuuichirou. "Dr. Hikari... you knew all this, didn't you? Please tell me everything about me. I must know the lenght of my wrongs!"

His colleage hesitated. "You do have the right to know, I'm well aware of that, but... I don't think--"

"Please, Dr. Hikari. I need to know!" Dr. Regal frowned deeply, his whole expression darkening. He couldn't help but raise his voice. "I know you're hiding something from me. Why did you chose to help me instead of letting me rot in jail, like I should have? Now I can understand why nobody around here trusts me." He was ready to just give up; his rational mind was clearly numbed by the outburst of emotions, of guilt, of disgust for himself.

Yuuichirou pondered about it. Delaying it longer wouldn't help. "Okay." He breathed heavily, hoping he would make sense. "I... I believe in second chances. You were fighting for an ideal, and I'm familiar with that feeling. And you now seem so determined to pay for something you don't even remember doing, and I believe that speaks high of yourself."

Regal couldn't help but to snicker. "An 'ideal'? That's a fancy name to say I was trying to dominate the world and make it my way. That's hardly an ideal." He sighed, not sure of what to think or say now. "Dr. Hikari, I honestly don't think anything I'd do could repay for my crimes. I admit this is the way of the coward, but I feel it would be better to just send me to jail. These hands have made no good to anyone so far, I don't think anyone could ever believe I'd do anything good for anyone now."

"'No good'? You've helped us a great deal here. Have you not being here, this work would've taken us months to finish. The benefits our work will bring for the Electopians... Isn't that enough for you?"

"For me? Or for the people that look at me and fear turning their backs on me thinking I'll stab them on the back?" Regal sighed once more. "I shouldn't expect to be treated any different than a criminal, should I? On the back of my mind, I guess I hoped that one day, my crimes would be forgiven. It's a foolish hope, I do understand, but it isn't easy, Dr. Hikari. I do not enjoy to feel the glance of people around me, watching my every move. I don't feel comfortable with your son coming downstairs often just to make sure I'm sleeping. I don't enjoy to cause fear even when I'm picking up my assignments... I feel I'm fighting a lost battle."

Yuuichirou had a bit of trouble finding the best words to soothe or calm the scientist. "No, you're not. I know, it must be hard at first-- wait, no. I don't know. I'm not in your situation."

Regal stared at him. Yuuichirou decided to stand up and walk around, trying to collect his thoughts.

"To be rejected... the feeling of being pointed at, discriminated for what you were. No, I do not know that. However..." He turned to face Regal, his face dead serious. "I do know that people change, and so you've changed. And so they'll change, sooner or later."

Dr. Regal tilted his head slightly, Dr. Hikari was either a very naive or a very hopeful man. "How are you so certain I won't become insane again and just try to take over the world once more?" But Regal couldn't deny the convenience of his memory loss. It felt as if someone had pulled the strings to try to give him a second chance.

Yuuichirou Hikari had showed he trusted him, even if he was mildly suspicious of him being a direct victim of his past deeds; if this man had it on his heart to give him a second chance, if he was willing to trust him in his home at night, maybe over time other people would follow his example. But it wasn't just a question of Yuuichirou setting the path for others to follow. It was in his hands that others would trust him. Somehow, he felt it was more than a personal challenge for his own sake anymore.

"Do you really believe I can attone for my wrongs?"

"Yes, I do. I still believe in people's honesty, and..." Yuuichirou paused for a moment. "And I think there's nothing wrong with me believing that. The Dr. Regal I met a couple of years ago was different from the Dr. Regal I'm talking with. I'm talking to a man who's ready for a change. Am I?" He looked at Regal, expecting an answer.

"A change? Yes, I suppose." Regal began to play absently with the folder that contained his new assigment. "There's no point on crying for the spilled milk, right? I can only clean up and start over." The black haired man picked the folder to open it as he glanced back to Dr. Hikari for a moment, rewarding the other man with a genuine, kind smile.

Yuuichirou couldn't help but return a skeptical look to him. "You don't seem pretty convinced, but I'll take your word for now."

"I can't convince myself and change in one attemp, Dr. Hikari. I am still doubtful of my chances. But I'd feel pretty angry with myself if I just throw away the chance you've helped me to get. Let's just say, for now, my main motivation is for your sake, and your family's," He nodded and reviewed the documents of his assigment, idly turning his computer on to begin his work, "We cannot build a city in one day, can we?"

"I guess not." Yuuichirou chuckled, taking a sip of the same cup of coffee. "But that doesn't mean we can't build it."

"Yes, we can." Regal smiled once more and nodded.

"Indeed." Yuuichirou bowed slightly. "If you need anything, give me a call. And... Dr. Regal?"

"Yes?"

"I talked with Commander Barrel and he's proud of your progress so far. Maybe in six months or so you would be allowed to live in your own. With the chip, of course, I'm not sure if you're getting it off anytime soon... but at least you won't have to sleep on the couch anymore." He chuckled, feeling somewhat ashamed for not having a guest room. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up, is that okay?"

Dr. Regal nodded slightly, letting out a soft, geninely amused chuckle. "Alright, Dr. Hikari." He nodded and turned back to his computer to commence his work. He couldn't help but laugh softly as the other man left.

"Dr. Hikari, you're still so much like a child."

* * *

Barrel left his raincoat on the next seat, sat down and promptly took the menu that the waitress handed to him. He eyed it, not really focusing in its contents. "A coffee will suffice for now, thanks" he said, in order to dismiss the woman. 

After picking a choice -a chocolate cake sounded nice- the commander dropped the menu and faced the man in front of him. "Are you going to order anything?"

"Humm..." The man across the table nodded, scrutinizing the menu for a bit longer and finally ordered a coffee and a strawberry cake. When the waitress walked away, he fixed the hat he was wearing, making sure to hide very well the mechanical eyepatch on his right eye. "Well, what news you've got for me?"

"Depends of what you means by news, Dr. Wily." Barrel replied diplomatically. "I suppose you would like to hear about your son's progress, albeit I suppose you're doing that on your own." He distractedly brushed a string of hair aside.

Dr. Wily laughed softly, playing iddly with the scarf wrapped around his neck, "I can't watch over him as much as I'd like. But yes, Commander Barrel, I'd like to know how is my son doing so far. I'm sure the ride has not been fun."

"From what Dr. Hikari has been telling me, no, not really." The waitress brought the cake slices and the coffee for both men and dismissed herself as quickly as she had appeared. "But he appears to start getting used to his new life. I'm sure that in six months or so we'll be able to negotiate a new 'deal' with the jury."

Wily took a sip of his coffee and nodded, "I see. What kind of new 'deal' are you planning to arrange for him?" The elder picked his fork, pinching on the decorative strawberry on the top of his cake.

"He'd be under probation, within an apartment of his own. He'd also be forced to report to the police personally every Monday, just to check on his whereabouts." Barrel poured a bag of cream in his coffee. "I understand it's unconvenient, but that's the best he'll get, considering his crimes."

The old scientist nodded, taking other sip of his coffee. "Well, I'm sure he'll be just content with being able to have his own place to stay. As generous as Yuuichirou can be, a couch to sleep in just doesn't make the cut."

Wily glanced past Barrel to the park that was right across SciLab's building. "Thank you, Barrel. I appreciate what you've done for me and my son. Of course, I know appreciation isn't always enough. Here's a present from me." Wily reached into the pocket of his coat and handed a mini disc to the younger man. "Colonel will surely enjoy these upgrades."

The commander looked at it, smirking. "If they prove useful to us, I'm sure he will." He left the fork next to his half-finished coffee and wordlessly plugged Colonel in the cafe's cashier system. "I'll pay the bill, don't worry."

Wily chuckled softly. "They will, I'm sure." He finished his coffee, taking a few small bites of his almost finished cake. "I think it's best to take my leave. Please keep me informed of my son's progress." Wily waved as he fixed his hat and scarf and began to walk away towards the park.

Barrel stepped out of the cafe, putting on his coat again. He glanced at Wily's shilouette until it disappeared behind a corner.

"Do you really trust the man, sir?" asked a disembodied voice from Barrel's pocket.

"For now, yes." Barrel pulled out his PET and faced his Navi, Colonel. "We'll see later how it turns out."

"Understood." replied Colonel.

Barrel looked up. The rain had finally stopped, the moon slowly fading in between the clouds. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful night, don't you agree?"

* * *

Dr. Wily walked through the park to SciLabs. The place was dark and empty. He asumed his son and Yuuichirou Hikari were gone already, until he noticed the two men walking out of the bulding. He tried to get near them without being noticed, managing to catch up some of their talk. He found himself chuckling, as the two men were talking about their current project, throwing theories back and forth for possible solutions to their assigment. 

Wily began to walk away, smiling contently, and hoping for a bright future for his son.

* * *

"...and so you see, the coding on this part of the module is-- is something the matter, Regal?" Yuuichirou noticed his colleage's distraction. Regal's gaze was fixed at the street in front of them, as if he were searching something. 

"Eh? Oh, S-Sorry. I thought I saw someone that seemed familiar to me." Regal looked back once more before dismissing the thought and turning back to Dr. Hikari.

"Must've been a ghost or something." Yuuichirou chuckled, fixing his eyes back in the paper folder he was holding.

"I didn't know you believed on ghosts, Dr. Hikari." He chukled softly and looked back into the paper the other man was holding. "A ghost from the past, perhaps..."

"Well, I hope it won't join us for dinner tonight." Dr. Yuuichirou Hikari said, closing his folder nonchalantly. Both walked to Yuuichirou's SUV, ready to end yet another typical sunday night.

_fin_

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS' NOTES**

**SSX:** The final chapter took longer than we expected, due to a combo of broken computer (mine) + lost logs; we had to rewrite a little bit of a scene, nothing to worry about.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the fic in REO, and a special thanks to Sol for beta-ing this final chapter. I don't think Planty and I are going to colaborate again, I'm too lazy for her tastes. XD

We hope you enjoyed the fic, and we'll be glad to hear any critiques/comments about it. Go ahead, reply, we know you want to. Oh, and read Planty's fics, because she's awesome. End of random plug.

**Plantman:** Oh boy, quite the lenghty chapter we got. Again, we're sorry for the delay but I'm hoping the wait was worth it.

I'd like to thank everyone that has supported us and reviewed this fanfic, it makes my ego feel the love bricked I don't think this might be the last colaboration between us, I've learned to cope with the comadre's times XP I'll nag her for another at some other time. And Read the comadre's fics / because Yuu is love!


End file.
